I Don't Wanna See You With Her- One Shot MLB
by Car-Car.Shil.23
Summary: I found this song about a week ago. Decided, huh how about a one shot where Adrien ends up choosing Chloe over Mari. The song is called I Don't Wanna See You With Her by Maria Mena. I listen to the one by Nightcore but I love the song because I can relate.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Wanna See You With Her- One Shot

 _It's a small town_

 _Word gets around_

It's been 4 months since Adrien and I broke up.

 _And travels in circles_

 _Through hoops, over hurdles_

Nobody sees how much it hurts me.

 _Everyone's careless_

We were dating for 4 years.

 _They talk about our mess_

The talk of the town.

 _They don't care how it hurts me_

They don't know that I cry myself to sleep every night.

 _Must think it was easy_

They don't know how hard it is for me to look back at all of the happy memories we made together.

 _They say you have a new love_

I guess you have moved on.

 _I'm happy for you, love_

I hope he's happy.

 _I just don't wanna meet her_

I wish this never happened.

 _Are you gonna keep her?_

Is she replacing me forever.

 _Cause I don't wanna see you with her_

I can't face him yet.

 _I don't wanna see her face_

Especially if he's dating her.

 _Resting in your embrace_

The one who used to love me.

 _Her feet standing in my place_

The one who used to hold me.

 _I don't wanna see you moved on_

I haven't moved on.

 _I don't think I'm that strong_

Haven't answered any of his calls or texts.

 _It hasn't been that long_

I need more time.

 _Since I was the one in your arms_

I need to be in his arms again.

 _I don't like being sober_

I miss him so much.

 _That's when it hits me it's over_

I messed up.

 _Although it was my choice_

I was an idiot.

 _I can't shake your calm voice_

The voice that I trusted the most.

 _Saying you found one_

You decided to date her.

 _That makes you feel as strong_

You don't know that she is bringing you down farther.

 _And helps you through hard times_

I was there for you.

 _Cause that job was once mine_

I gave up on us.

 _They say you have a new love_

They say that he's dating Chloe.

 _I'm happy for you, love_

I wish you both happiness.

 _I just don't wanna meet her_

I can't see you with her.

 _Are you gonna keep her?_

I think I would break even more so that I am.

 _Cause I don't wanna see you with her_

I can't face him.

 _I don't wanna see her face_

Seeing him with her.

 _Resting in your embrace_

In love with her.

 _Her feet standing in my place_

Breaking my heart even more.

 _I don't wanna see you moved on_

Why did I do this.

 _I don't think I'm that strong_

I can't take it anymore.

 _It hasn't been that long_

Please come back.

 _Since I was the one in your arms_

You complete me.

 _I don't wanna see you with her_

You helped me through everything.

 _Cause I don't wanna see you with her_

We were partners.

 _I don't wanna see her face_

I quit.

 _Resting in your embrace_

I can't be your Lady.

 _Her feet standing in my place_

If you are no longer my Kitty.

 _I don't wanna see you moved on_

I can't bear seeing you with her.

 _I don't think I'm that strong_

I'm not that strong.

 _It hasn't been that long_

I blame myself.

 _Since I was the one in your arms_

Kitty.

 _Cause I don't wanna see you with her_

I miss you. I miss you so much.

With those thought in her head, it was time to make a decision. End it all, or pretend everything is okay. She chose to end it all.

Her last 3 words, "I'll miss you." Was the one thing she said to Chat before she jumped and released her transformation. Chat tried to save her but he was too late. He found the earrings she always wore clutched in her hands. He was absolutely devastated. It was all his fault. He was left clutching Marinette's head in his lap with tears down his face. Even after his transformation had disappeared.

(A/N: I found this song about a week ago. Decided, huh how about a one shot where Adrien ends up choosing Chloe over Mari. I have the perfect song for Adriens one shot of this. Like it ties to this or it could be for his mother. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Have a good night and I might get another out soon. Bye!)


	2. Not A Chapter

I have noticed people follow this story. I am not planning on making another chapter but if you want me to make another chapter in this story I would definitely do it. Just message me or review or tell me in general that you would like another chapter.

The story behind this one-shot was about myself actually. A year ago my boyfriend at the time broke up with me and we had been dating for almost a year, so I absolutely hate seeing him with another a girl. I was so sad that he broke up with me, I actually still am very sad. I have to see him everyday in class and it hurts to see him. Sometimes I wish I hadn't met him, but if I never met him, I would never had known what true happiness was. Now let me get this straight, I am a 15 year old girl we were dating when I was 14. He had broken up with me 20 days before my birthday. He was my first ever boyfriend so its kinda hard to get over him. I think I will be telling the story behind every one shot now.

Remember if you want me to continue this story all you have to do is tell me. I check this website daily and I am on in almost all of the time (only when I can actually be in on. Like passing periods or breaks.) So I check my stories everyday for new reviews or if I have any messages.

Anyways that's all.

~Bye

-Carly


End file.
